1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a vehicle with independently driven multiple axles, and more particularly, to a vehicle with independently driven multiple axles which may apply different driving and/or braking inputs to a plurality of wheels and a controller which independently drives the multiple axles of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is increasing demand for improved vehicle stability and increased driver convenience. Also, research into active safety systems and driver assistance systems has been actively conducted.
An electronic stability control (ESC) system or the like is used as an active safety braking system. Also, an active front steering (AFS) system or the like is used as an active steering system. Also, a traction control system (TCS) for controlling the torque of an engine and a direct yaw control (DYC) system using a differential axle device are used as a driving force control system.
An active safety system determines a state of a vehicle by using a yaw-rate sensor, a lateral acceleration sensor, and a wheel speed sensor mounted in the vehicle. In this case, if it is determined that the state of the vehicle is an unstable state, a control input necessary for changing the unstable state of the vehicle to a stable state is calculated and applied.
At least some wheels of an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle may be driven by a motor.